Christmas Gift
by lilbisty
Summary: Hadiah kejutan untuk Haise di Eve!
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Tokyo Ghoul: Re chapter 31.5 manga vol. 04. Beberapa ada yang saya tambahkan disini sebagai sweet treats. Saya rekomendasikan untuk membaca chapter itu terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fic ini.

Pair: ArimaxSasaki (as always^^)

Rate: M (T for the first chapter, I guess)

Warning: Contains uncensored forbidden word like F*ck and Sex; MalexMale; contains Oral too, if you are IRRITATE by such kind of stuffs then I would say that you shall GO BACK RIGHT NOW AND STOP READING. I warn you already. Please take this warning seriously. It's not good for kids under 16.

This fic is dedicated to the readers who have been waiting for my fanfic after a looong time. Enjoy—

* **Christmas Gift** *

Setelah jamuan makan malam yang luar biasa lezat, anak-anak Quinx dengan cepat menyambar kotak-kotak hadiah mereka secepat kilat. Kumpulan hadiah-hadiah di bawah pohon natal itu langsung menghilang dalam lima detik. Urie membuka kotak hadiahnya dengan malas. Ia pikir ia tidak pernah mengharapkan hadiah dari orang yang pernah menamparnya, keengganan tampak jelas di wajahnya saat ia meraih kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna ungu. Sementara Mutsuki dan Shirazu tampak bersemangat saat bungkusan yang berwarna senada berada di tangan mereka, Shirazu membuka bungkusan berwarna ungu itu dengan sembarangan sehingga potongan-potongan kertasnya berjatuhan ke segala penjuru, kedua matanya berbinar saat melihat figur Harley-Davidson mengkilap itu menyeruak dari kotak hadiahnya, disaat yang bersamaan Mutsuki juga membuka kotak hadiah yang dipegangnya bedanya ia membuka bungkusan kadonya dengan hati-hati, sehingga dikemudian hari ia bisa menggunakan kembali kertas kado cantik itu, ia mendapatkan leather eyepatch berwarna hitam. Sementara Saiko menggerutu karena ia hanya mendapatkan kupon makan dari Burger King, restoran Yakiniku dan tiket makan gratis Curry di kantin CCG selama satu bulan. Sebetulnya ia mengharapkan video games baru atau kalau ia beruntung, Haise mau membelikannya perangkat Nintendo yang baru namun Haise berlawanan dengan idenya, Nintendo akan membuatnya semakin malas bekerja.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sassaaann!" Seru Shirazu dengan nyaring, Mutsuki yang disebelahnya terlihat terkejut sementara Urie melihat Shirazu seolah dia tidak pernah mengenalnya.

Sementara Mutsuki masih bersikeras meminta Urie untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, Suzuya menghampiri Haise dengan manja, Juuzou memegang kedua ujung mantel drakula yang dipakainya sambil menengadahkan kedua tangannya kepada Haise. Mukanya memelas seperti anak kucing yang meminta susu, bibirnya mencibir dan kedua alisnya turun, benang jahitan merah di bawah bibirnya berkontraksi.

"Aku ingin hadiahku juga, Haise." Ujar Detektif Associate Special Class itu dengan lirih.

"Tenang, Juuzou." Jawab Haise sambil tersenyum, "Aku menyiapkan hadiah untuk semua orang!" Serunya setengah berteriak. Kemudian ia bergegas mengambil karung putih yang disembunyikannya di salah satu laci didapur. Tanpa kesulitan ia mengangkat karung putih itu, membuka ikatannya dan mengeluarkan isinya satu per satu. Juuzou yang sedari tadi mengikuti langkah Haise tampak tergesa-gesa saat Haise membuka karung yang dipenuhi kotak-kotak hadiah itu, mukanya langsung bergairah lagi, ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya sendiri saat menunggu hadiahnya.

"Kecuali Juuzou setiap orang mendapatkan satu kotak hadiah." Seru Haise lagi sambil menyerahkan dua kotak berukuran sedang dan satu bungkus besar permen Hersey's kepada Juuzou.

"Wow, Cooolll!" Juuzou berteriak saat ia meraih kotak hadiahnya, dia merasa seperti baru memenangkan Jack pot.

 _Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari melihat muka-muka yang berbahagia di malam Natal_ , pikir Haise. Takeomi dan Kuramoto tampak memperlihatkan hadiah masing-masing, Shirazu masih mengagumi figure Harley-Davidsonnya sementara Juuzou terlihat mendatangi Saiko yang termenung, ia membagi beberapa permen coklat Hersey's-nya. Urie pamit tidur kepada semua orang kecuali Takeomi dan Haise, sementara Akira yang mendapatkan satu paket make up lengkap dari The Body Shop tengah mengisi gelas kosongnya dengan Wine di Counter. Hanbee yang berdiri disebelah Haise masih sumringah saat Juuzou berbagi separuh dari coklat Milka berukuran besar dengannya, sebenarnya Hanbee mendapatkan syal dari Haise namun, yang membuatnya lebih berbahagia justru karena potongan coklat Milka dari Juuzou. Ia memakan potongan coklat itu dengan perlahan, seolah ia tidak mau menghabiskan coklat yang bercampur kacang almond itu. Sementara yang memberi hadiah masih terlihat segar dan ceria luar biasa. Ia senang melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya bahagia, melihat orang-orang yang tersenyum juga merupakan salah satu hobinya.

Haise berhenti tersenyum saat melihat satu kantung hadiah dari velvet berwarna merah teronggok diatas meja. Ia langsung bereaksi, mereka kehilangan satu orang diruangan ini. Oleh sebab itu kantung velvet berwarna merah itu teronggok malang begitu saja.

"Kemana Arima-san?" Haise mengajukan pertanyaan itu kepada seluruh orang diruangan. Namun, karena semua terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mereka mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku melihatnya minum di ruang tamu dibawah anak tangga." Jawab Hanbee yang kebetulan berdiri disampingnya.

"Oh." Haise melirik Hanbee sejenak kemudian ia bergegas menyambar kantung velvet itu dari atas meja. Ia berpamitan kepada semua orang—walaupun mereka mengabaikan Haise dan beranjak keruangan lain yang dimaksud.

Haise berusaha mendekati ruang tamu itu tanpa suara, dengan maksud untuk tidak mengejutkan Arima dengan kehadirannya lagipula ia ingin berlama-lama memandangi pujaan hatinya itu sedang menikmati kekosongannya sendiri, saat ia berada di bibir ruangan, ia melihat Arima tengah menatap ke kegelapan di jendela. Tangan kanannya terselip dikantong celana hitam yang dikenakannya sementara tangan yang lainnya tampak memegang segelas berisi anggur, punggungnya tampak gagah dari balik kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Botol Wine berwarna putih yang ditaruh diatas meja terlihat sudah setengah kosong.

Sebenarnya, ia masih canggung dengan Arima terutama setelah hal terakhir yang dilakukannya bulan November kemarin—Daripada membunuh Yotsume (a.n: nama lain dari Hinami-chan, she's like the aogiri's Muse^^) dan menjadikannya Quinque, Haise malah membiarkannya hidup di Cochlea dengan alasan Yotsume bisa dipergunakan sebagai sumber informasi. Semua orang tahu betapa terganggunya Arima dengan keputusan Haise itu dan sejak saat itu, dimanapun ia bertemu Arima, Detektif Special Class itu melihatnya seolah ia tidak ada. Suatu hari ada kejadian yang benar-benar menohoknya. Mereka pernah terjebak dalam meeting yang sama pada hari selasa dua minggu sebelum natal. Saat itu, Haise bermaksud menyerahkan setumpuk berkas yang harus ditanda tangani sang detektif, normalnya Arima membaca seluruh berkas itu terlebih dahulu kemudian mengesahkannya tetapi saat itu, Arima malah menghardiknya dengan alasan berkas-berkas itu diluar tema meeting kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan Haise yang keki dengan gesture yang benar-benar terganggu. Haise jadi harus menyusulnya ke 1st Ward keesokan harinya untuk meminta coretan pengesahan sang Detektif. Namun dihari yang lain, Arima dengan pembawaan yang tampak lebih rileks menyetujui usulnya menghabiskan malam Natal di Chateau. _Pria ini benar-benar seperti wanita yang sedang menstruasi_ , pikir Haise.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan minum terlalu banyak." Ujar Arima yang sudah menyadari keberadaan orang lain di ruangan itu. ia menoleh tanpa harus membalikkan tubuhnya. Arima tampak tidak terganggu atas keberadaan Haise, wajahnya masih kaku seperti biasa.

Haise melirik kesana kemari dan berusaha keras menampilkan senyum alami diwajahnya. Ia menunggu sampai Arima mengizinkannya bergabung di ruangan itu.

Arima masih menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, bibirnya basah karena cairan yang tengah ditengguknya, ia mengedikkan kepalanya yang diinterpretasikan oleh Haise sebagai undangan bergabung. Melangkahlah Haise mendekati Arima.

"Kau bisa duduk disitu." Dagunya menunjuk ke arah sofa. Arima memutar tubuhnya dan meraih botol anggur putih di atas meja itu saat Haise mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau tampak menikmati peranmu." Ucap Arima sambil menuangkan cairan berwarna kotor itu ke gelas kosongnya.

"Peranku?" Ulang Haise menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm." Gumam Detektif Special Class itu membenarkan, ia meneguk cairan anggur putih itu sambil mengawasi Haise.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang tua mereka." Mereka yang dimaksud Arima adalah Mutsuki, Shirazu dan Urie, ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya yang basah.

"Oh," Seru Haise seraya tertawa. "Mereka adalah anak-anak yang bermasalah." Guyon pemuda setengah ghoul itu.

"Setiap kali membiarkan mereka bertindak sendiri, aku freak out sejadi-jadinya." Haise menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Arima yang selalu membuatnya gugup.

"Nah.." Arima mengangkat gelasnya di udara. "Mereka masih muda, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu mereka membuat banyak sekali kecerobohan, namun mereka masih sangat muda after all." Arima mendekati gelasnya lagi ke bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengamini kesalahan mereka, yang aku ingin katakan adalah; ada saatnya mereka berevolusi, dan karakter setiap orang berbeda-beda. Aku cukup yakin mereka cukup belajar darimu." Jelasnya tergesa-gesa. "You want some?" Arima menawarkan botol anggur putihnya sebelum meneguk sisa cairan di gelasnya sampai habis.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks." Tolak pemuda setengah ghoul itu sambil mengangkat tangannya. Ia menolak melihat Arima yang tengah meneguk anggur putih itu meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyaksikannya, Haise bisa merasakan Arima masih mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Untuk mencairkan kegugupannya, ia memilih mengeluarkan kantung velvet merah itu dari kantong denimnya kemudian menyodorkannya ke Arima.

"Ini, terimalah." Pekik Haise bersemangat. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut sang Detektif, ekspresi tidak menyangka lebih tepatnya. Ia melihat kantung velvet merah didepannya itu dengan aneh.

"Hadiah Natalmu, Arima-san." Haise meyakinkan Arima saat ia menerima kantung velvet merah itu. Arima menyelidiki kantung velvet merah itu selama beberapa saat sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau kantung velvet itu berisi hadiah dan bukannya _booby trap_.

"Hadiah Natal, huh?" Arima membuka pita pembungkus hadiah natalnya, lalu mengintip kedalamnya. Ia menemukan sebuah Tie Pin berukiran kuda setengah badan berwarna silver yang mengkilap. Ia tampak ragu mengeluarkan Tie Pin itu dari kantung pembungkusnya, ia mengamati Tie Pin yang cukup berat itu sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya, kedua alisnya sampai berkedut.

Haise cukup puas melihat ekspresi aneh Arima, ia meyakinkan Detektif Special Class itu lagi. "Aku selalu berhutang budi padamu."

"Thanks." Seru Arima singkat, mukanya setengah tersipu. "Sebenarnya ini berlebihan, namun terima kasih banyak, nak."

"No need to thank." Katanya dengan tulus, Haise bisa merasakan warna dikedua pipinya berubah. Ia berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Detektif Special Class itu.

Arima masih mengawasi hadiah ditangannya, Tie Pin itu mempunyai detail yang rumit, berwarna silver dan mengkilap, tidak ada noda lain selain sidik jarinya sendiri. Ia masih merasakan tekstur keras Tie Pin itu dengan seluruh jarinya, kedua matanya mengernyit, ekspresinya terlihat lebih dalam dari _sekedar memandangi sebuah pin_ , ia terlihat berpikir.

"How about I give you a present too?" Tanyanya bersemangat setelah ia selesai tenggelam dalam pikiran yang entah apa dipikirnya.

Haise berhenti bergerak, kedua matanya melebar. "Err.." gumamnya setelah beberapa detik mencoba menginterpretasikan penawaran Arima diotaknya.

"Yes, I'll give you a present." Moodnya seketika berubah, kedua mata kelabu itu mengunci seluruh pergerakan Haise. Tatapannya begitu masiv, begitu _undestructable_ , persis seperti saat ia mendekati Yotsume dan hampir membunuhnya.

Haise seketika menegakkan punggungnya. Ia menolak untuk mengedipkan kedua matanya, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar karena suasana mencekam yang menguar dari tatapan sang Dewa Kematian. Ia mencengkram kedua lututnya sendiri, ludahnya terasa seperti logam berat, paru-parunya tidak berfungsi seperti biasa, menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Arima benar-benar pria yang berbahaya. Pria non-humoris yang tidak bisa kau permainkan begitu saja, Hyena yang menjelma dalam rupa seorang Adonis. Haise tidak bisa menolak rasa takut yang menyelubungi seluruh tubuhnya saat ditatap seperti ini, namun ada bagian kecil di dalam hatinya yang menyukainya. _So fearful yet so infatuated_.

"Have you took bath this afternoon?"

"Uh, yes." Ucap Haise yang baru kembali ke bumi dari fantasinya tentang Arima.

"Tunjukkan padaku dimana kau tidur." Ia berkata, tanpa kata tolong atau maaf.

"Uh..?" _I know where this leads to_. Respon Haise sambil mengernyit. "Kamar..ku?" Lanjutnya mengklarifikasi.

"Yes." Pekik Arima tidak sabar. Alisnya berkontraksi hingga keningnya berkerut.

"O-okay."

Haise mengantarkan Detektif Special Class itu menuju kamar tidurnya. Pundaknya bergetar, Haise benar-benar gugup. _Will he fuck me right now when everyone is here?_ Ia mengulang pertanyaan itu dibenaknya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat kedua pipinya semakin merona. _Oh, no, no, no! No fucking way! Ini adalah malam natal, dan semua orang ada disini, demi Tuhan!_ Pemuda setengah ghoul itu berharap Arima hanya ingin meminjam kamarnya untuk beristirahat, meskipun ia tahu ia hanya berharap pada omong kosong.

Setelah selesai menaiki anak tangga Haise berjalan beberapa meter dan berhenti pada salah satu pintu paling kiri di ujung _aisle_. Ia menghembuskan napas dengan enggan sebelum akhirnya meraih gagang pintu kayu jati itu dan menarik kenopnya hingga pintu terbuka.

Wangi kertas tua menyeruak dari ruangan Haise yang sederhana. Di ruangan yang tidak luas pun tidak juga sempit itu hanya terdapat satu kamar tidur berukuran single, lantai kayunya mengkilap seperti tidak pernah diinjak, meja kerjanya yang lebih terlihat seperti meja belajar itu tertata dengan rapih, binder-binder berukuran besar tersusun rapi di tempatnya, satu papan tulis yang bertengger tepat diatas meja kerja dipenuhi oleh kertas dan memo. Yang membuat kamar itu mencolok adalah rak buku besar yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dengan tema yang berbeda-beda, rak itu terletak persis disebelah pintu kamar mandi, saking besarnya rak buku itu hanya ada beberapa senti tembok yang tersisa hingga ke langit-langit, Haise menggolongkan semua buku-buku koleksinya dengan penanda disetiap raknya, pada langit-langit kamar lampu yang baru menyala berpendar memberi penglihatan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, penghangat ruangan tepat berada dibawah jendela disamping rak binder, dan satu poster _potrait_ berukuran besar bergambar buah pisang menghiasi tembok yang monoton.

Pemuda setengah ghoul itu masih mengabaikan Arima yang berada dibelakangnya, Haise hanya berkonsentrasi untuk mengendalikan seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar. Bahkan tanpa melihat ke belakangpun, Haise tahu bahwa Arima tidak berhenti mengawasinya, atau lebih tepatnya mengintainya. Haise menggigit bibir bawahnya saat _Houseshoes_ (a.n: sandal yang dipakai di dalam rumah) dibelakangnya berderap, membuat lantai bermaterial kayu itu berbunyi _tok_. Ketika Haise selesai menghembuskan napas yang cukup panjang, Arima sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Haise menelan ludah dan menegakkan lehernya, mencoba menghipnotis dirinya sendiri bahwa: _eventhough they'd end up having sex, it's allright anyway_. Karena Haise tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindunya akan sentuhan tangan Detektif Special Class ini. _wait, wait, wait, there're a lot of people on the living room, Haise! Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan mereka begitu saja! Akira juga disini!_ Jerit alam bawah sadarnya menampar rasa rindu Haise yang membuncah.

"—yeah. Aku percayakan padamu, Akira..Thanks." Arima memutus teleponnya, Haise terlalu berkonstentrasi pada keseimbangan dirinya sehingga ia tidak bisa menyimak yang tengah menelpon Akira.

"Aku bilang kita mempunyai review meeting dikamarmu, dan itu sangat penting. _So don't worry_. Mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita." Arima menjelaskan situasinya, yang membuat Haise sedikit lega. _So I have him the whole night_. "Dan Akira sama sekali tidak mengetahui _rahasia_ kita." Bisik Arima ditelinga Haise, ia merangkul tubuh pemuda setengah ghoul itu dari belakang. Kedua tangannya melingkari perut Haise.

Deru napas pria berambut putih itu meracuni pendengarannya. _Demi Tuhan, Haise! Dia hanya bernapas! Bernapas!_ Jeritnya dalam hati saat ia merasakan sensasi yang menggelitik area dibawah sana. _Compose yourself!_ Batin Haise. Pundaknya menggeliat saat ia mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi menenangkan gairah liarnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap dengan melakukan demikian ramalan-ramalan kotor yang akan terjadi kepadanya akan menghilang.

Arima mengamati Haise dari bawah kelopak matanya, bagaimana Haise mencoba menenangkan kegugupannya sendiri. _It's cute_. Berapa kali ia melakukan pendekatan intim seperti ini terhadap pemuda setengah ghoul itu, Haise always remain innocent. _Like a virgin_ , pikirnya.

"Haise." Bisiknya seduktif. "I would like to try something new to you." Suaranya terdengar intens dan penuh percaya diri.

 _Jesus!_ Fantasi-fantasi liar tentang _having sex_ and _fuck_ memenuhi seluruh ruangan diotak Haise. _Bagaimana bisa orang ini mengatakan sesuatu yang erotis dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja!_

"I'm not going to _fuck_ you this time." Tekanan pada kata fuck-nya membuat Haise bergidik. "But still, aku akan membalas hadiahmu." Tangannya menangkup kedua pundak Haise yang bergetar, mencoba mentransfer ketenangan ke seluruh tubuh Haise yang sudah terselimuti gairah. Arima menekan pullover Haise dengan hati-hati dan lembut seolah pundak itu material kaca yang rapuh.

"Now turn around, Haise." Komandonya. "Face me."

Pemuda setengah ghoul itu membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan, ia berhenti menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dan dengan seluruh ketenangan yang ia paksakan dalam tiap senti dibenaknya, ia memantapkan diri untuk berbalik. Menatap Adonis pujaan yang tidak lain hanyalah transformasi dari Dewa Kematian. Kalau Haise mau mengambil perbandingan, Arima itu ibarat Siren, ketika kau melihatnya seluruh napasmu seolah dicuri oleh kesempurnaan parasnya, bahkan matamu tak mengamini barang satu kedipanpun darinya, kau akan mengorbankan apapun untuk berada disisinya, dan setelah kau berada disisinya, ia akan menenggelamkanmu ke kematianmu sendiri. _He's the only handsome, badass man who leads you to your own death_.

Arima merendahkan kepalanya saat ia mengunci dagu Haise dengan tangannya, memaksa pemuda setengah ghoul itu bertatapan dengannya. Detektif Special Class itu meneliti Haise. Pemuda berambut berantakan itu menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering, _it's been a month_ , batinnya _. It's been a whole fucking month, sejak aku tidak melihatnya, merasakan sentuhan ajaibnya, sudah lama sejak aku tidak merasakan miliknya di lubangku—oops!_

Arima mendaratkan kecupan di bibir mungil Haise, kecupannya hangat, singkat, simple dan penuh kerinduan. Kecupan penuh cinta yang merepresentasikan perasaannya kepada Haise. _He misses me too_ , kata Haise pada dirinya sendiri dan Haise berharap Arima menciumnya lagi. Sudah lama sekali sejak Haise tidak merasakan bibir lembut itu mengoyak bibirnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak bibir yang selalu tertutup rapat itu tidak menghantui tiap senti kulitnya, memanja bagian sensitifnya.

"I want to make sure you aren't wearing much layer underneath." Kata Arima meraih pullover merah Haise, matanya masih tidak berhenti memandangi Haise.

"Am not, sir." Timpal pemuda setengah ghoul itu dengan cepat.

Ketidakpercayaan tergambar jelas dari kedua iris kelabunya. Jawaban Haise bukanlah jawaban yang diharapkannya, karena konsekuensinya akan sangat..

"Undress yourself, then." Komandonya. Lagi, tanpa kata tolong atau kumohon.

"Yes, sir." Ujar Haise dengan lantang.

Arima memberikan ruang bagi Haise untuk menarik seluruh bajunya. Matanya tidak berhenti mengamati seluruh gerakan Haise yang seolah _mengundang_ nya.

Haise memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan mengamati sang Dewa Kematian. Ia meraih ujung pullovernya lalu menarik pakaian tebal itu ke atas kepalanya. Sebagian kecil perutnya terlihat saat tubuhnya membusung dan pullover itu akhirnya terlepas dari kepalanya, ia membuang pullover itu begitu saja. Pun ketika ia membuka kemeja putihnya mereka masih menatap satu sama lain dengan intens, Haise membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu sambil kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Meskipun ia yakin _heater_ (a.n: pemanas ruangan) dikamarnya masih berfungsi, tetap saja tubuhnya bergetar kedinginan setelah ia menanggalkan pakaian terakhir yang dipakainya. _Perhaps, it's only your own excuse to have Arima-san warm you_ , bisik alam bawah sadarnya. _No no no!_ batinnya menampik ide itu. _It's because he glares at me_.

Haise bisa melihat gairah berkobar di kedua mata sang Detektif, namun ia memilih tetap diam, kedua matanya tidak berkedip menelusuri tubuh pemuda setengah ghoul itu, ekspresinya tidak dapat ditebak seperti biasa bahkan Haise tidak yakin apakah dia bernapas.

"Er..Celanaku, pak?" Tanya Haise mengganggu konsentrasi Detektif berambut putih itu.

Arima tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terganggunya atas pertanyaan yang memecah konsentrasi itu.

"I've told you, you have to _undress yourself_."

"Roger that." Pernyataan retorik itu membuat Haise terlihat bodoh. Ia mulai membuka kancing celana denim yang dikenakannya, membawa zippernya turun dan celana itu melorot dengan mudah. Haise terlihat mengumpulkan keberaniannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia meraih underwearnya, ia bahkan harus menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya saat ia menarik turun celana terakhir dari tubuhnya dengan cepat, mencoba mengabaikan Arima yang masih menikmati hiburannya, leaving his body completely naked.

Haise merasa sangat _defenseless_. Tidak hanya karena ia telanjang bulat namun juga karena Arima yang terus mengawasinya dengan iris kelabunya. Meskipun Detektif Special Class itu tetap tenang dan tidak terusik, kedua matanya terlihat merepresentasikan hal yang berbanding terbalik. Dari balik kacamata itu, iris kelabunya tampak seperti pengait yang siap menjebaknya, Haise sangat yakin kalau ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat liar, liar dan erotis tentunya.

Saat dada telanjangnya berkontraksi karena pertukaran oksigen, Arima masih saja diam tanpa kata. Bibir lembut itu tertutup secara horizontal, Haise mulai tidak sabar, lututnya sudah tidak kuat menopang rasa malu tubuhnya, ia ingin menutupi tubuhnya dengan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. _What is this guy thinking_?

"Berbaringlah ke tempat tidur."—

*To Be Continued*

The erotic scenes are continue to next chapter. I hope you like it.^^

 **Note:**

Saya banyak sekali sebut merk, berlebihan memang tapi menurut saya pas sama Juuzou dan Akira, yang tidak suka saya mohon maaf, tapi sudah saya ingatkan sejak awal untuk tidak membaca fic saya.

Mohon maaf buat kalian yang tidak mengerti Bahasa inggris dan beberapa kalimat di fic ini menggunakan Bahasa inggris, bukan karena saya mau pamer keahlian, Cuma saya tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk kalimat English tersebut. Terutama dialog Arima, saya selalu berpikir kalau dia lebih terdengar lebih cool kalau pakai Bahasa inggris. Saya berharap saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter yang kedua dalam waktu singkat.

Ada beberapa orang yang kirim direct email ke email saya, untuk itu saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak karena ternyata banyak yang concern juga selama saya tidak menulis.

For some reason, to build up the ero scene, saya berinisiatif mendengarkan FSoG di audible, jadi kalau ada yang sadar beberapa scenenya mirip-mirip sedikit, itu karena saya ambil ilham dari situ. (ero-scene nya chapter selanjutnya ya..) #ABAIKAN#

I'll see you guys on the next chapter.

Hasta luego—


	2. Chapter 2

— Chapter 2 —

*Haise's PoV*

Entah apa yang membuat Arima-san berlama-lama melihatku seperti itu, _well I admit, I shaved my pubic hair but, come on_..tolong jangan lihat aku seolah aku ini penjual tubuh. _Gaah, for God's sake, I'm naked and this awkward moment's totally embarrassing_! Lututku sudah mulai bergetar, kepalaku berkunang. Aku rasa tubuhku tidak akan mampu menahan perasaan maluku lagi, aku berharap bisa pingsan sekarang juga sehingga aku tidak harus melihat tubuhku dilihat seperti ini.

Bernapas adalah cara terbaik untuk meredam kegugupanmu, sambil terus menatapnya aku menarik beberapa oksigen dan mengeluarkan karbondioksida ke udara, dan tepat setelah aku menghembuskan napasku, Arima-san memerintahku untuk berbaring dikasurku sendiri. _Here it comes_.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku segera melaksanakan perintah yang dimaksud, aku membuka selimutku dan membuangnya ke lantai begitu saja kemudian mendudukkan tubuhku terlebih dahulu, dengan sokongan kedua lenganku aku memanjat ke tempat tidurku sendiri. Aku mengangkat sedikit bokongku, mencoba mengadaptasi bahan yang menggelitik kulit telanjangku tersebut. _Kenapa tiap kali aku telanjang tekstur bedsheet jadi berbeda sih_? Apa mereka membuat sengaja merancangnya demikian sehingga bila ada pemuda telanjang diatasnya mereka akan langsung terangsang? Untuk pertama kalinya aku berpikir tidur tanpa _bedsheet_ jauh lebih nyaman. Memejamkan mataku aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, ragu untuk merebahkan tubuhku sendiri ke material yang membuat sekujur tubuh geli. Aku menutup bagian privasiku dengan kedua lututku, dan aku bisa melihat Arima-san masih mengawasi pergerakanku.

"Apa sesulit itu untuk merebahkan dirimu di kasurmu sendiri?" Tanya Arima-san dengan intonasi yang mengerikan. "Apakah rematik tiba-tiba melandamu?" Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada.

"No, sir." Jawabku dengan gugup, "Aku hanya.." Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku karena aku yakin Arima-san akan mengambil kesempatan dari kelemahanku saat ini.

"Hanya?" Suaranya terdengar menuntut penjelasan.

"Nothing." Setengah berbisik, aku berusaha keras untuk menampilkan senyum natural di wajahku. Saat aku kembali beradu tatap dengannya, aku bisa melihatnya menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada dan dagunya terangkat, aku tahu ia tengah menyuruhku untuk berbaring secepatnya. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengabaikan kegelian di sekujur tubuhku dan akhirnya merebahkan tubuh telanjangku. Bantal besar menyokong leherku, aku mencengkeram _bedsheet_ sialan ini dengan kedua tanganku, aku merapatkan kedua pahaku, mencoba mengamankan bagian pribadiku dari tatapan lapar sang Dewa Kematian.

Aku berusaha bernapas lagi, menghipnotis rasa nyaman terhadap diriku sendiri. Bantal yang menyokong kepalaku cukup membantu, aku melihat ke arah lampu yang berpendar, cahayanya membuat kepalaku pening, bibirku mendadak kering. Aku baru akan memejamkan mataku saat kedua lengannya membuka pahaku dengan tidak sabar. Aku mencoba bangkit dengan lenganku saat aku lihat tubuhnya telah mendominasi tubuhku. Posisi kami bisa dibilang sangat awkward. _Awkwardly erotic_. Salah satu kakinya memenuhi bagian dalam pahaku, membuatku terpaksa memperlihatkan bagian intimku yang sejak awal aku lindungi. Arima-san dalam posisi setengah berbaring bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya, jari tangannya tenggelam dalam rambut putihnya dan tangan yang lainnya menangkup wajahku, tubuhnya yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap mengunci pergerakan seluruh tubuhku, dan wajahnya sangat sangat dekat, hanya beberapa senti dari hidungku, aku pun bisa merasakan napasnya di wajahku. Kegugupan kembali menerorku.

Aku membuka bibirku, matanya masih tidak lepas dari kedua mataku, iris kelabunya tampak lembut namun terbakar oleh gairah disaat yang bersamaan. Ia secara seduktif menggesekan hidungnya pada puncak hidungku dan kalau bukan karena kacamata pengganggu itu keningnya sudah menempel dikeningku sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu menutupi _diri_ mu, Haise." Bisiknya diatas wajahku, dan aku tahu dirimu yang dimaksudnya disini adalah bagian pribadiku dan bukan aku. " _No need to be shy, we're both men_."

" _You're so tense_." Bisiknya mendaratkan kecupan ringan dibibirku yang kering. " _Relax_ , Haise." Ia kembali mengecup bibirku dengan ringan kemudian menggigit bibir bawahku secara seduktif tentunya.

Aku mendesah saat ia menggigit bibir bawahku, gigitannya menyakitkanku secara erotis. Ahh..penglihatanku sudah tak lagi fokus. _Damn, this guy_ , Arima-san membuka kacamatanya, dan akhirnya, lagi, setelah sekian lama aku bisa mengagumi wajah polosnya yang tanpa kacamata. Tanpa kacamata bodoh itu aku bisa melihat bulu matanya yang juga berwarna putih, aku suka saat bulu mata berwarna aneh itu berkibas saat mengedip. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mendesah lagi.

" _You shaved_." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan aneh, dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat, pipinya merona. " _Where did you learn that_?"

Sejauh ini, aku rasa pernyataan barusan adalah pernyataan paling memalukan! Benar-benar yang paling memalukan dalam 20 menit terakhir. Aku berharap ada bom bunuh diri melingkar diperutku sehingga aku bisa meledak dan menghilang, warna merah dipipiku semakin berpendar seperti bola lampu, sialnya aku tidak dalam posisi yang tepat untuk menutupi rona diwajahku.

"I learnt that shaving makes vanilla-sex tastes better." Sahutku memprovokasi. _OMG! What was I thinking? For God's sake, Haise kau baru saja menantang orang yang menyuruhmu telanjang!_ Dan apa yang aku pikirkan tentang _having vanilla-sex_?

"Smoother." Selanya tampak santai.

 _Oh my God! Did he just clarify my word? Damn, this pervert knew better than me_. Kedua mataku berkedip dengan cepat mendengar revisinya tentang _having a smoother vanilla-sex_. _Shit, Haise! Don't repeat that word_ , aku memperingatkan diri sendiri. Dan lihat betapa mudahnya ia menyebut hal yang demikian seolah hal itu hal yang diperbincangkan sehari-hari.

" _Damn it, Haise_." Cuitnya setengah tertawa. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadap dirimu?" Punggung jarinya menelusuri pipiku dan berakhir memagut daguku.

"Setiap kali kita bertemu," Ujarnya menahan perkataannya sendiri, ia tampak berpikir untuk mendeskripsikan pendapatnya. "Kau selalu terlihat _innocent yet so naughty_ disaat yang bersamaan, kau selalu mengejutkanku."

"Apa kau yakin kau belum melakukan _sex_ sebelumnya, sebelum denganku?" Tanyanya antusias. _What the fuck, man_?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan hati-hati, mencoba mengingat apakah aku memang pernah melakukan pendekatan seksual sebelumnya kepada siapapun.

"Er, aku rasa tidak." Sanggahku dengan sopan.

"So ini yang pertama?"

"Hm." Sahutku mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan anda, Arima-san?"

Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat saat aku mengajukan pertanyaanku sendiri. "Apakah anda pernah.. _melakukan_ nya dengan orang lain sebelum aku?" _Yes! I nailed it!_

"Um.." Gumamnya menerawang, "No."

" _I don't do romance with anyone_." Tegasnya.

" _But you're doing romance with a half-human_."

" _You bet_." Bisiknya sambil mengangguk.

" _Enough with the romance_." Arima-san menarik daguku ke wajahnya. " _You know I hate shit-talking_." Ia langsung menyambar bibirku begitu mengakhiri percakapan. Arima-san melumat bibirku sekuat tenaga, lidahnya menjebol bibirku dengan tidak sabar. Aku bahkan tidak sempat bernapas dan mencerna situasi, saat lidahnya yang lapar menggerilya bagian dalam mulutku tubuhku menggulung secara refleks, aku bisa merasakan celananya bersinggungan dengan bagian intimku dan aku tahu itu bukan pertanda baik.

Selagi Arima-san sibuk melampiaskan gairahnya, akupun sibuk memanipulasi tubuhku terutama bagian sensitif itu. Tetapi Arima-san terus-terusan menggempurku dengan perbuatan tak senonohnya, seakan dia mengetahui betapa aku sedang berjuang untuk tidak terangsang. Lututnya semakin mendesak bagian itu, membuat kedua pahaku secara reflek menghimpit kaki kurang ajarnya. Secara otomatis pula perut dan kedua tanganku terangkat, aku meraih lengan bajunya dan berusaha mendorong lengan kekar itu untuk menjauhi tubuhku.

Hidungku tenggelam ke dalam ceruk pipinya sementara pergulatan lidah terjadi di dalam mulutku. Arima-san bahkan melumat bagian terluar bibirku hingga aku bisa membaui liurnya dengan jelas. Ia terus menekan kepalaku hingga bantal yang kutiduri membentuk sebuah ceruk yang besar.

Aku membenamkan seluruh jariku kedalam kemeja dan bisa merasakan otot dibalik kemeja itu mengeras. _Oh shit_ , bayangan tentang lengan kekarnya semakin memperburuk kejiwaanku, aku pun mengerang dengan pasrah dan dengan dimulainya erangan erotisku, Arima-san semakin liar mencumbuku. Tanpa kusadari pula, aku mengangkat pinggulku, mempermudah bagain vitalku itu bersinggungan dengan celana yang masih dipakainya. Semakin pahanya bersinggungan dengan bagian pribadiku, semakin intens pula eranganku, begitupun ciumannya, aku sampai bisa menelan liurnya di mulutku.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di lengannya yang masih keras, tangannya yang sedari tadi memagut daguku kini menarik pinggangku mendekati tubuhnya, membuat bagian vitalku semakin mudah berkontraksi dengan pahanya. Napasku memburu, aku mendesah lagi, lagi, lagi dan lagi. Suhu ditubuhku naik seiring tempo ciumannya yang semakin cepat, semakin dalam, semakin bergairah dan semakin amoral. _Damn this guy. God damn this guy_. Darimana Arima-san mempelajari semua hal tentang memberi kenikmatan kepada orang lain secara liar seperti ini? _God damn you, Arima-san, God damn you_!

Pada akhirnya Arima-san menghentikan serangannya terhadapku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir maskulinnya yang merona, bengkak dan basah. Kedua tangannya mendominasi wajahku, matanya yang terbakar nafsu terlihat lebih kejam dari sebelumnya dan secara tiba-tiba ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan penuh kepuasan. _Damn_!

Aku mengerang dengan terkejut saat Arima-san berhenti menciumku, hidungku berterima kasih karena aku bisa bernapas dengan bebas, dadaku naik turun seiring napasku yang memburu, penglihatanku hanya dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayangan non moral. Arima-san tetap tampak keren dan bisa mengatur dirinya sendiri, saat aku mengangkat kedua tanganku untuk menangkup pipinya, salah satu tangannya menepis tanganku.

" _As I said before, I owe you a present_." Katanya tak terusik. " _I'll give you in time_. Nikmatilah hadiah natalmu." Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya kemudian meraup bagian pribadiku. Aku kembali mendesah dengan koheren, bahkan pernapasanku belum sempurna saat ia mulai mengeksplorasi bagian yang sudah mengeras itu, mataku membelalak, kepalan tangannya yang hangat mendominasi organ reproduksiku yang sensitif. Aku mengerang lagi, pinggangku terangkat secara naluriah membuat akses bagi Arima-san untuk semakin menyiksaku dalam kenikmatan yang tidak berujung.

Sebagai pelampiasan aku meraih bantal dibawah kepalaku dan meremas kuat-kuat ke material empuk tidak berdosa itu hingga tak berbentuk. Kenapa kenikmatan sebelum klimaks ini begitu insecure, kotor dan memabukkan? Aku kembali mengeluarkan desahan yang menggoda iman saat kepalan tangan yang dominan itu meremas organ sensitifku dengan gerakan yang perlahan, ia seperti sengaja menggoda pertahananku. Aku membasahi bibirku dan berkali-kali menenggak ludahku sendiri, memandang tatapan _wicked_ sang penjajah tubuh itu, bibirnya membentuk sudut senyum.

" _You dirty little pervert! Look how_ _ **hard**_ _you are down here_." Aku melesakkan sebagian wajahku pada bantal dibawahku, kata-kata erotis nan memalukan itu tidak seharusnya kudengarkan, aku jamin mukaku sudah benar-benar merah sekarang. "Aaah-" Aku berusaha meredam desahanku dengan menggigit bibirku sendiri, kedua mataku terpejam berharap kenikmatan menyakitkan ini berakhir secepatnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin _melihat_ dirimu sendiri, Haise?" Aku semakin berdenyut saat pijatannya semakin intens, ia melakukannya dalam gerakan _up and down_ yang membuat perutku bergemuruh. Aku protes dalam desahanku, jantungku berderap seperti langkah kaki kuda, otakku sudah tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik, pemikiranku telah dijajah oleh kenikmatan birahi.

"Aku benci orang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya saat aku berbicara. Berbaliklah dan tatap aku." Suaranya terdengar semakin masiv.

 _Oh, nein_! (a.n: oh, tidak!) Aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa menahan diriku lebih jauh lagi saat aku harus melihat wajahnya, hal itu sama seperti saat aku melihat diriku yang kotor di dalam cermin. Tapi aku tidak bisa menolak perintahnya kalau aku masih menyayangi diriku sendiri, maka aku pun kembali berhadapan dengan Detektif Special Class ini. Arima-san tampak tersenyum dengan sadis sementara kondisiku sudah seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas, keningku mulai basah dipenuhi keriingat, genggaman tanganku semakin erat dan aku bisa mendengar suara kain robek di kedua telingaku, aku tahu aku baru saja menghancurkan satu-satunya bantal yang aku punya. Aku akan meminta pertanggungjawaban Arima-san atas bantalku nanti.

Telunjuknya mengelus puncak ereksiku dan seluruh tubuhku menukik membentuk sebuah busur, desahanku kini naik beberapa oktaf membuatnya terdengar seperti teriakan yang erotis.

"Ah—No, Arima-san!" Protesku tersengal. Dadaku masih bergetar naik dan turun, aku menggigit bibirku dengan panik, bahkan aku tersedak oleh air liurku sendiri. Wajahnya masih tampak masiv, bibirnya kini tertutup rapat membentuk sebuah senyum yang menyeramkan, matanya menjadi lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

" _Look at yourself_ , _ **baby**_."

Aku berusaha melakukan penawaran atas perintahnya barusan, adalah hal yang menjijikkan melihat ereksimu sendiri saat orang lain menyentuhmu. _No no no! That'd be more than disgusting. Anything except that, please. But Arima Kishou on sadist-mode is no person for you to mess up with_. Sebaliknya ia malah meneruskan stimulasinya pada bagian pribadiku.

Aku menelan ludahku terlebih dahulu, berusaha mengatur napasku yang sudah tersengal dan mengumpulkan keberanian seperti orang-orang yang akan melakukan bungee jumping dari ketinggian dua ribu kaki, aku mengatupkan bibirku, menarik napas dan menahannya selama beberapa detik kemudian mengintip bagian _manly_ itu dari dadaku yang kembang kempis. Mataku berkedip dengan cepat, sangat terkejut melihat diriku yang sudah sangat mengeras! _Holy shit_ , aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka aku sendiri bisa menjadi sebesar itu, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi se- _pervert_ ini? _Jesus_ , aku bahkan tidak merasakan apapun ketika aku tanpa sengaja melihat belahan dada Akira-san tapi kenapa saat Arima-san menyentuhku seperti ini aku jadi sekeras itu? _Does that mean I have a different sexual orientation_? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalaku berdenyut, _I just saw my very own manhood stood up begging for release_. Benar-benar pengamalan pertama bagi diriku melihat bagian sensitifku mengeras seiring permainan tangan nakal Arima-san, merona, dan berdiri tegak merintih untuk dilepaskan.

Aku menolak melihat diriku sedang disiksa lebih jauh, setelah sepuluh detik yang menyiksa aku memutuskan untuk mengangkat kepalaku sendiri, menutup kedua mataku dan mencoba menghapus ingatan tentang sepuluh detik melihat bagian sensitifku sendiri. Kedua tanganku mencoba melampiaskan emosinya pada bantal malang yang sayangnya sudah tak berbentuk sempurna, bibirku tak berhenti merapalkan erangan yang bagaikan nyanyian erotis. _I'm ready to explode_.

Arima-san masih memegang kendali atas bagian pribadiku, ia meneruskan meremas kiblat sensitifku yang semakin berubah warna, menggelitik puncak ereksiku dengan telapak tangannya yang semakin hangat dan basah. Saat aku pikir Arima-san mengizinkanku keluar, ia menghentikan pijatan erotisnya, meninggalkanku yang sudah sangat putus asa meminta untuk keluar. _Shit, why_?

" _I won't let you come just yet_ , _**baby**_." Bisiknya seolah mengetahui pertanyaan tersamarku. " _Otherwise, it won't be any present_." Ia mengecup keningku untuk meredam tubuhku yang bergetar.

"Sekarang angkat tanganmu, simpan diatas kepalamu dan jangan bergerak sampai aku bilang bergerak."

Akupun bergerak atas perintahnya, masih mencoba mengatur napas aku mengangkat tanganku dan meletakkan mereka diatas kepalaku, mulutku menggapai udara yang terasa tipis disekitarku, aku melihat kedua tanganku yang saling menyilang diatas kepalaku, berharap dengan berkonsentrasi pada tanganku sendiri ketenangan ditubuhku dapat kembali yang sepertinya sedikit membantu, sedikit demi sedikit rasa kesalku karena tidak bisa membebaskan hasratku menghilang. Aku mengatur posisi tubuhku, mencoba membuat diriku sendiri nyaman begitupun pria yang sedang menindihku ini, ia bertumpu pada kedua lengannya dan membawa tubuhnya lebih dekat pada tubuhku, ia mengecup pipiku berulang kali dengan lembut, meskipun begitu aku tetap saja berkonsentrasi membawa ketenangan kembali ke tubuhku.

" _Relax_ , _**baby**_. _You're so tense_." Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat aku berusaha keras menahan gairahku? Itu sama saja seperti kau berusaha menginjak rem di jalanan yang berlapis es pada musim dingin. _It can't be handled_.

Aku menangkap iris kelabunya yang mengawasiku tanpa berkedip dari ujung mataku. Tatapannya seperti tatapan burung elang yang akan menerkam mangsanya, lapar dan jahat. ia mengecup sudut bibirku yang masih meraih udara seperti ikan yang baru ditangkap lalu kembali mengecup pipi dan puncak hidungku berulang kali, seolah dengan kecupannya aku bisa sedikit menenangkan gairahku yang sudah menggebu-gebu, namun faktanya kecupan itu malah memperburuk kejiwaanku, bagaimana bisa aku diam saja saat aku bisa mendengarkan napasnya yang diburu oleh nafsu. Aku berusaha menyesuaikan kepalaku sehingga ia bisa dengan leluasa membaui wajahku. _Holy fuck_! Mendengar bagaimana Arima-san berusaha mengatur napasnya membuat bendungan konsentrasiku kembali hancur secara naluriah eranganku kembali meluncur.

" _Stay still, Haise. And try not to speak_." Bisiknya seduktif dipipiku. Aku membasahi bibirku yang ke sekian kalinya kemudian mengangguk dengan mantap. Lalu kecupannya menuruni pipiku hingga sampai di garis rahangku, secara otomatis aku kembali mengangkat wajahku, memberikan ruang yang lebih bagi bibirnya yang lapar itu untuk mengklaim santapannya. Mulutnya yang hangat menelusuri garis rahangku mulai dari bagian kiri lalu ke kanan, kemudian berakhir tepat didaguku. Setelah dagu, mulut nakal itu mulai meninggalkan jejaknya pada leherku. Tempo kecupannya mulai berubah, ia membasahi kulit leherku dengan lidahnya dan membuat lingkaran merona dengan mulutnya, aku bisa merasakan deretan giginya yang hangat pada leherku dan tanpa kusadari, eranganku pun muncul lagi.

Arima-san menghentikan kegiatannya tepat setelah mendengar eranganku. Aku baru berpikir bahwa ia tengah menggodaku lagi, sebelum akhirnya dia menyampaikan protesnya.

" _I told you not to speak_." Gumamnya dengan suara yang berat. " _Otherwise we have to start from the beginning once again_."

Aku mengatupkan bibirku hingga kedua gigiku bersinggungan, terkutuklah desahan ini sehingga tubuhku yang sudah setengah jalan menuju nirwana ini harus kembali menunggu. Inilah metode baru Arima-san dalam menyiksaku—mempersiapkan diriku hingga hampir klimaks dan mengulangnya kembali dari awal. _God damn this guy_.

Arima-san benar-benar memulainya kembali dari awal. Ia kembali mengecup pipi dan keningku, lalu berpindah ke _jawline_ namun kali ini, ia menelusuri _jawline_ -ku dengan lidahnya yang super hot. _Oh, shit_! Terkutuklah orang ini yang menggunakan segala cara untuk membuatku kembali _turn on_. Bagaimana bisa aku menahan eranganku saat lidah kurang ajar itu meninggalkan jejaknya diseluruh tubuhku. Aku mulai menggigit bibirku dengan gelisah, desahanku sudah sampai ke pangkal kerongkonganku, menggelitik untuk keluar. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat, titik-titik keringat telah memenuhi wajahku dan aku hampir lupa kalau aku harus menjaga kedua tangan diatas kepalaku, aku membetulkan posisi tanganku yang sebelumnya hampir ku bawa menutupi mulutku, beruntung Detektif yang satu ini terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya menjamah tubuhku.

Arima-san mengotori leherku dengan salivanya, mencubit kulitku dengan giginya dan menyesap aroma kulitku dengan bibirnya, mulai dari otot sternokleidomastoidku, bagian pojok dekat dengan _jawline_ , menggelitik _adam's apple_ -ku lalu berakhir di ceruk tulang selangkaku. Dada terangkat seiring perjalanan mulutnya mendekati dadaku. _Why it always feel so good when the moment of pleasure last longer_? Perlahan eranganku bocor dari celah bibirku, _oh no_!

Tentu saja Arima-san tidak tinggal diam, iapun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan meraih daguku dengan kasar, aku terkejut saat jari-jarinya yang dominan itu menekan pipiku mendekati wajahnya yang tampak terlalu sadis.

" _Shut your dirty mouth up_." Arima-san mencengkram pipiku dengan keras. "Berhentilah mendesah _, it's fucking distracting_."

" _Once you moan, I'm gonna rape you until you can't move_. Dan kau akan kesakitan, mengerti?" Desaknya.

Bisakah manusia biasa memperkosaku sampai aku tak bisa bergerak? Aku tidak yakin, namun karena sosok Arima-san terhormat yang berbicara, akupun mempercayainya. Tak lama setelah aku mengangguk, Arima-san melepas cengkramannya dari pipiku lalu ia menyingkir mendekati dadaku, matanya masih mengawasiku seperti pengait saat ia menurunkan wajahnya dan menghilang di dadaku. Aku mencoba menutup mulutku kembali, bibirku mengatup hingga kedua gigiku bergemeretak.

Arima-san mencium ceruk dadaku dengan lembut, lalu bibirnya menelusuri garis dadaku hingga tiba di _nipple_ -ku. Aku bereaksi, dadaku membusung seiring permainan lidahnya, aku bisa merasakan kedua _nipple_ -ku mengeras. _Shit, that goddamn tongue_! Lidahnya membuat eranganku kembali sampai di ujung kerongkonganku, aku berusaha menanamkan ancamannya diotakku, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan saat tubuhku bergerak diluar kendali? Aku berusaha meredam eranganku sendiri dengan menggigit bibirku, kedua tanganku saling mengepal satu sama lain, tubuhku sudah jelas-jelas merintih supaya kenikmatan yang menyakitkan ini cepat-cepat berakhir.

Ia memperlakukan kedua dadaku dengan perlakuan yang sama, mulut hangatnya menguasai seluruh area _areola_ -ku. Kesakitan menjalar disekitar puncak dadaku tersebut saat lidah dan giginya meninggalkan jejaknya disana. Saat dia rasa cukup bermain dengan dadaku, Arima-san menurunkan wajahnya ke perutku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya dengan jelas di perutku, membuat perutku mengencang dibuatnya.

Aku menolak untuk melihat Arima-san yang semakin mendekati bagian pribadiku, aku bisa merasakan kemeja bajunya bergesekan dengan bagian malang yang sedari tadi merintih itu. Kedua tanganku menggantung diatas kepalaku dengan pasrah, sementara aku masih berusaha meredam desahanku, oksigen serasa menguap disekelilingku, pernapasanku kembali tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Arima-san mengecup permukaan perutku yang tidak tenang, ia mendorong lidahnya dilubang pusarku, membuat perutku semakin bergetar karena geli. Arima-san membuka kedua pahaku yang kerap bergerak.

" _Keep your mouth shut_ , _**baby**_." Komandonya dengan suara yang dingin.

Dan wajahnya menghilang ke dalam selangkanganku, aku mengangkat pinggulku, memberikan ruangan cuma-cuma buat Detektif Special Class itu untuk mengotori bagian pribadiku. Arima-san menempelkan hidungnya membaui selangkanganku, kedua tangannya melebarkan kedua pahaku hingga maksimum, ia mencium bagian dalam pahaku dengan mulutnya yang masih super panas, lidahnya bermain diatas tulang kemaluanku, membuat tubuhku semakin menggelinjang tidak karuan, dan entah kenapa walaupun bagian itu tidak tersentuh aku bisa merasakannya _excited_. Arima-san berpindah ke pahaku yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama, menciumi kulit pahaku hingga ke selangkangan kemudian meraba tulang kemaluanku dengan lidahnya dan kembali membaui kulit pahaku melewatkan organ seksualku yang juga meminta perlakuan yang sama.

Aku terus berbicara lewat tubuhku, bergerak memandu Detektif Special Class itu untuk menjamah barang pribadiku juga, namun yang sedang sibuk tampak tidak menggubris Bahasa tubuhku, sebaliknya ia malah melarikan bibirnya ke kedua kakiku.

" _Keep silent_ , Haise." Ia memerintah disela-sela kesibukannya mencumbu jari kakiku. Apa yang dia katakan tentang hadiah kalau aku harus menderita seperti ini? _Arima-san, you're so wicked_.

Arima-san kembali membuka kedua pahaku dan menahannya,ia kembali mencumbu bagian dalam pahaku dan mengecup puncak ereksiku, ia menahan kedua pahaku yang bereaksi saat ia mencium puncak yang semakin merona itu tanpa malu. Aku bisa merasakan bagian pribadiku sendiri semakin mengeras dan berdenyut seiring mulutnya yang semakin menggoda ujung kepribadianku itu. Aku hampir saja mengeluarkan erangan yang dahsyat saat lidahnya menggelitik lubang kemaluanku, membuat sesuatu yang ada didalamnya semakin putus asa untuk dilepaskan. Arima-san terus menggodaku lebih jauh, tidak mempedulikan kejiwaanku yang depresi karena tidak bisa melampiaskan ekspresiku, kedua tanganku masih menggenggam satu sama lain, aku bisa merasakan rasa besi dari darahku sendiri, rintihanku semakin meninju pangkal tenggorokanku meminta untuk disuarakan, mulutnya mengurung perpanjanganku hingga ujung ereksiku bersinggungan dengan pangkal kerongkongannya, aku menggerakkan pinggulku naik turun, menstimulasi puncak ereksiku terhadap pangkal kerongkongannya yang begitu menggelitik. Aku merasakan kedua tangannya pindah ke bagian dalam pahaku, lalu tangannya mengganti pekerjaan mulut sensualnya. Salah satu tangannya meremas area pribadiku yang berdenyut sementara tangan yang lainnya berkeliaran disekitar puncak ereksiku yang semakin gelap dan basah.

" _You-re so wet_ , Haise." Air mata merembes dari celah di mataku seiring usahaku menahan eranganku sekuat tenaga.

"Kau sangat sensitif." Remasannya jadi lebih kejam, kawah ereksiku diblokir secara possesif.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, keseimbangan tubuhku mulai kacau, kedua tanganku sudah gatal ingin menyumpal mulutku, keringat menguasai kening dan pipiku, beberapa tetes darah mengering di daguku. Perutku mengeras dan kedua pahaku mulai kesemutan, aku siap untuk meledak. Lalu aku merasakan mulutnya kembali menguasai puncak ereksiku, kedua giginya menghimpit lubang semenku, lidahnya membuat seluruh perpanjanganku berdenyut hebat, beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya aku meledak, ia menggiring diriku lagi menuju pangkal tenggorokannya. Pada akhirnya pangkal kerongkongan yang hangat itu memicu ejakulasiku. Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan penuh kelegaan, dalam sekali sentakan cairan semen dari dalam tubuhku meledak dan mengalir deras di dalam mulutnya.

Aku berhenti menggigit bibir bawahku, pinggulku merosot dan bergetar. Pada akhirnya aku bisa merengkuh diriku sendiri, aku menyuarakan eranganku yang sedari tadi aku tahan—terpaksa ditahan. Seluruh tubuhku seolah menyuarakan rasa terima kasihnya, aku mengacak rambutku sendiri, memfokuskan diriku dibawah sana yang masih berdenyut dan mengalir dalam mulut hangat si Detektif Special Class. Lidahnya menggelitik kulit kemaluanku sementara kerongkongannya bekerja seperti mesin penghisap menelan seluruh volume cairan itu tanpa rasa malu. _I wonder what it feels like_. Aku mendesah lagi, mengekspresikan kelegaan seluruh tubuhku yang akhirnya bisa merasakan kemerdekaannya, tak bisa menahan desakan untuk mengacak rambut putihnya aku membawa kedua lenganku melewati dada dan meraih kepala berambut putihnya. Pertama aku membenamkan seluruh jari-jariku hingga aku menyentuh kulit kepalanya, helaian rambut putih itu masih terasa halus seperti biasa, lalu aku meremas kulit kepalanya dengan perlahan mengikuti pergerakan mulutnya.

"Aah—" Desahku provokatif, sejalan dengan keluarnya _erotic liquid_ itu dari area vitalku suhu tubuhku pun perlahan kembali normal.

Arima-san meninggalkan diriku yang masih mengalir, ia bangkit kemudian meraih rambutku dengan lembut lalu melumat bibirku lagi. Arima-san melesakkan lidahnya yang terasa seperti besi di mulutku, seluruh isi mulutnya terasa asin dan berbau besi. Aku menuntut bibirnya untuk menjelajah lebih jauh namun ia mengakhiri ciumannya, meninggalkanku kebingungan karena ciumannya yang singkat.

" _Now, you know how you feels like, right_?" Arima-san merebahkan dirinya disampingku bertumpu pada salah satu sikunya. Pipinya merona dan iris matanya terlihat melankolis, kami berdua saling bertatapan. Ia mengernyit lalu mendekatkan ibu jarinya ke bibirku. "Or not." Gumamnya, "Bibirmu terluka." Lalu ia menarik daguku lagi dan mendaratkan kecupannya dibibir bawahku yang terluka.

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku bersemu, aku menatap dirinya dengan begitu putus asa mengharapkan dirinya di lubangku, berharap ia menjajah tubuhku lebih jauh, bagian pribadiku berhenti berdenyut namun aku masih merasakan cairan seksualku mengalir meskipun tidak dalam volume yang besar lagi. Secara intuisif aku mengangkat tanganku dan bermaksud meraih wajahnya, namun ia menangkap tanganku di udara dan menggenggamnya.

" _I told you I'm not going to fuck you_." Ujarnya seolah tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Ia kemudian menarik bahuku dan memaksaku memunggungi tubuhnya. Beruntung dia tidak bisa melihat kekecewaan diwajahku. _Kenapa harus berakhir dengan cepat sih_? Aku masih berharap dia akan mengubah pikirannya, namun Arima-san mengecup puncak bahuku dan berbisik di telingaku. "Sekarang pergilah dan bersihkan tubuhmu."

 _Plaak_! Aku tersentak saat merasakan tangannya memukul bokongku. _That was hurt, erotically hurt_. Aku tidak bergerak selama beberapa detik, tubuhku melayang mengingat caranya memukul bokongku. Namun ia memukul pantatku lagi, menyadarkanku dari khayalan bukan-bukanku tentang perlakuannya barusan.

" _Hurry up, I'm about to sleep_!" Ia mendesak, membuatku dengan keberatan mengangkat tubuh dari peraduanku.

" _Okay, Okay_!" Protesku sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuhku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan malas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya lagi karena aku menolak melihat dirinya, baru pertama kali aku kecewa karena Arima-san bersikeras untuk tidak berhubungan sex denganku, aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri terhadap ketakutanku bila Arima-san memperkosaku, aku sadar sekarang; terpisah dari ketakutanku terhadap perlakuannya aku malah menginginkannya, menuntutnya menjamah tubuhku lebih jauh, _I want to suck his cock_! Memikirkannya membuatku sungguh frustasi, aku memijat keningku sendiri sebelum meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya ke dalam lalu menghilang dari penglihatannya—

—to be continued—

Garing ya? Garing ya? Garing ya? Gomenasai-

Next chapter I'm planning to make a bath scene *evillaugh*

Sorry for the early spoilers^^v


	3. Chapter 3

—Chapter 3—

I'm really sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer stuffs. Of course the whole characters and the whole story of Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: Re belong to **Ishida Sui**.

Warning: Arima goes very out of character in this chapter, so beware folks!

Enjoy—

Aku menutup pintu dibelakangku dengan tidak bergairah, saat aku berbalik dan menginjakkan kakiku dilantai keramik berwarna putih baru kusadari betapa dinginnya malam natal itu. Aku memeluk tubuh telanjangku dan segera melompat ke bath tub setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol sakelar lampu. Hanya karena ini bukan kamar mandi utama, bath tub di kamar mandiku tidak berukuran besar, aku selalu menjaga kebersihan kamar dan kamar mandiku sendiri.

Bath tub berwarna putih dari porselen ini selalu mengkilap kapanpun aku mau mandi atau hanya sekedar membilas tubuhku. Ada ruangan kecil tepat disebelah bath tub bilasku yang kusulap menjadi beberapa kompartemen dimana tumpukan handuk berwarna-warni dan bersih selalu tersedia disitu, gagang shower yang selalu berwarna keperakan mengkilap bertengger di tembok yang berlawanan. Wastafel dan cermin yang berlawanan arah dengan pintu pun tidak luput dari perhatianku, menurutku wastafel dan cermin merupakan pasangan paling vital dari tempat mandimu, aku tidak tahan bila melihat wastafel setinggi perut itu kotor karena bekas pasta gigi atau sabun mukaku sendiri sehingga setiap habis membasuh wajah aku menggosok keduanya setiap hari. Dan aku tidak mengerti apakah aku membutuhkannya karena aku tidak pernah menggunakannya, kloset malang itu hanya menganggur dipojok ruangan, bibirnya selalu tertutup dan tampak kering, bahkan tampaknya penghilang bau kloset yang kutempelkan jadi terlihat sia-sia karena sesungguhnya aku tidak membutuhkannya. Lampu LED berpendar memberi cahaya kepada keseluruhan interior, kamar mandi pribadiku ini dindingnya mozaik dan dicat berwarna oranye dibagian atasnya untuk memberikan kesan hangat.

Aku menutup tirai bath tubku dan segera memutar kenop shower ke arah tanda merah. Tubuhku tersentak saat aliran pertama yang mengalir begitu dingin, membuat kedinginan ditubuhku semakin nyata, aku mundur beberapa langkah sampai titik-titik air itu tidak menghujaniku, saat aku merasakan kehangatan ditelapak kakiku, aku menyodorkan jari-jariku ke rintik air shower itu, aku membasahi seluruh tubuhku saat suhu dari air shower sesuai dengan suhu tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan rambutku sendiri terurai kuyup di wajahku, meski peristiwa horror nan erotis itu sudah berlalu aku masih bisa merasakan mulut Detektif Special Class itu di kepunyaanku, aku memberanikan diri melihat ke bawah—sejujurnya aku sering melihat barangku sendiri, namun karena aku— _kita_ baru saja melakukan kegiatan memanjakan birahi kami masing-masing aku merasa sedikit risih.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri—yang terasa sakit saat melihat kepunyaanku yang (untungnya) kembali ke ukuran normal, cairan air maniku lenyap disapu hujanan air hangat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Beberapa menit yang lalu memang menit-menit yang mengerikan dimana Arima-san menyuruhku melihat ereksiku sendiri. Oh, Tuhan, rasa-rasanya aku sangat bersalah telah melacurkan tubuhku pada pria berambut putih itu. Walaupun aku sudah bukan dibawah delapan belas tahun, rasa-rasanya jijik saja melihat kepunyaanmu sendiri me—ah, sudahlah aku tidak mau melanjutkan kalimatnya. Nampaknya aku merasakan wajahku kembali merona. Benar-benar memalukan, _disgusting, embarrasing_!

Aku menundukkan wajahku, membiarkan tengkukku yang dihujani ribuan air hangat. Rasanya menenangkan seperti di sauna. Aku bisa sedikit melupakan ingatanku tentang ereksiku sendiri. Aku meraih rambutku yang layu dengan kedua tanganku, menyisir helaian basah itu dan me _massage_ kepalaku sendiri dengan gerakan melingkar, kali ini leherku membutuhkan lebih banyak air sehingga aku menengadah dan membiarkan leherku dihujani air yang merelaksasi itu. Walaupun aku tahu _hickey_ yang diukir oleh Arima-san dileherku tidak akan menghilang dalam beberapa hari, rasanya kesensualan bibirnya menghilang dari leherku. Faktanya, aku mulai melupakan seluruh sentuhannya ditubuhku barusan, air hangat ini benar-benar membantu. Aku masih asyik memberikan pijatan dikepalaku saat aku mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Akupun membuka tirai mandiku secepat kilat dan sudah melihat sosok Arima Kishou yang sudah telanjang bulat!

Mataku membulat dan membesar sebesar-besarnya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Detektif berambut putih itu disini? Apa yang dia pikirkan tentang masuk ke kamar mandi seseorang saat ada seseorang yang sedang mandi di dalamnya? Dan apa yang dia lakukan terhadap semua pakaiannya?!

Bahunya yang tampak _adamant_ itu masih bersandar pada kusen pintu saat aku menatapnya dengan ketakutan, salah satu tangannya masih berada di gagang pintu, punggungnya tegak memberikan kesan dengan dadanya seolah ia sedang menantang seseorang, ekspresi stoicnya seperti biasa, tidak dapat terbaca maupun ditebak, kedua iris kelabunya tertuju ke mataku tanpa berkedip. Sebelum aku bisa mengajukan pertanyaan tentang apa yang mau ia lakukan selanjutnya ia menyela.

" _Let me have a bath with you_." Tuntutnya lalu membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Arima-san melompat ke bath tub dan menutup tirainya lalu berdiri tepat dibelakangku. Kehangatan yang menguar dari dalam bertambah karena kehadiran tubuh tegap sang Detektif.

"Berputarlah, hadap ke depan." Perintahnya padaku saat aku masih menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan dan ngeri tentunya. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh karena melihatnya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Haise, aku benci saat aku harus menyuruh dua kali. _Hadap depan_!" Ia menghardik dan aku bisa melihat kedua alis putihnya bereaksi sebelum akhirnya aku memutar kepalaku sendiri dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk mengatur napas. _Here we go again_.

Arima-san membasahi kedua tangannya sendiri saat pergelangannya bertengger di pinggangku. Suara rintik air shower kini bercampur dengan deru napasnya. Arima-san mencium bagian belakang leherku dengan lembut namun ada nafsu tertahan yang bercampur didalamnya, ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena air hangat masih mengguyur tubuhku dan sebagian tubuhnya. Aku merasakan tubuhnya maju mendekatiku beberapa millimeter kemudian dia mengecup tengkukku lagi. Ia melahap pundak kiriku dan aku secara reflek mengangkat leherku, membiarkan bibirnya kembali membuat mahakarya di leherku. Seiring bertambah liarnya Arima-san di leherku, kedua tangannya semakin melingkar diperutku, menghantarkan sengatan sensual kembali ke sekujur tubuhku yang memang masih menuntut sentuhannya. Tubuhku terasa lebih ringan saat aku mendesah lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Arima-san menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memutar kenop shower, membuat aliran air hangat berhenti menghujani kami berdua kecuali sisa tetesan air ditubuh kami, tubuh kekarnya kini benar-benar menempel pada tubuhku, aku bersandar di pundaknya seperti orang yang sedang mabuk dan bagian pribadinya bergesekan dengan punggungku, _Oh God_! Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat, tanganku mencoba menggapai-gapai wajahnya.

Jemariku sukses mendarat dirambutnya yang basah sebagian, kepala itu bergerak-gerak disaat aku menyentuhnya karena kegiatan bercumbu yang sedang dilakukannya, aku menaikkan desahanku beberapa oktaf saat lidah hangatnya menjilati kulit leherku, tanganku meraba pelipisnya, tanpa sengaja menyentuh bulu matanya yang lembut dan mengerjap-ngerjap dengan seksi. "Aah—" Kepalaku semakin terangkat dipundaknya, mendesak cumbuannya menjadi semakin liar dan sensual.

Deru napasnya menggambarkan ketertarikan di kulit leherku, bibirnya yang lembap melumat kulit leherku seperti ia melumat sepotong semangka, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan dari bawah kulit. Aku mengakui, seluruh tubuhku pun merona di genggamannya. Kedua tangannya seperti tidak rela meninggalkan perutku seolah perutku akan dirampas apabila tangannya pergi. Isi perutku bergolak bersamaan dengan jemarinya yang berlarian dengan posesif diperutku dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai aku kembali ereksi.

"Dimana sabunmu?" Tanyanya setelah ia menggantung cumbuan yang memabukkan itu, meninggalkanku lagi-lagi dalam kebingungan dan tubuhku mengecam perbuatannya. Aku bisa menangkap desahan dari pertanyaannya.

Ia menyentak diriku sedikit kasar sehingga aku benar-benar kembali dari khayangan, aku bisa mendengar degup jantungku sendiri saat aku mengambil botol sabun cair yang kuletakkan diatas kompartemen handuk, aku berbalik tanpa melihat dirinya dan mengopernya botol sabun cairku yang berwarna hitam.

Tanpa perlu mengucapkan terima kasih, Arima-san membuka flip-top botol sabun itu dan menuangkan cairannya dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Leherku berkontraksi saat kedua tangannya yang berselimut busa sabun yang lembut menggosok pundakku, ia juga menyebarkan busa sabun itu ke seluruh leherku kemudian ke sebagian bahuku, saat busa menipis Arima-san menuangkan cairan sabun itu lagi dan mulai menggosok tanganku.

Ia memulainya dengan tangan kiriku, menggunakan tangan kirinya, ia menahan jemariku sementara tangan kanannya mendistribusikan seluruh sabunnya ke kulitku, tangan kananku mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Aku terpaksa menahan desahanku saat ia menggosok ketiakku lalu menelusuri sepanjang punggung dan berakhir di tulang panggul. Kemudian ia berhenti untuk mengisi ulang sabun di tangannya. Arima-san memulai kembali dengan menggosok tulang belikatku, ia memastikan telah benar-benar menyebarkan busa sabun yang selembut sentuhan wanita itu hingga kulitku tertutup, aku meregangkan punggungku saat Arima-san memberikan sedikit penekanan di sekitar situ. "Ooh—"

Seluruh busa di kedua tanganku hampir menghilang saat aku merasakan ia merundukkan tubuhnya, kepalanya setinggi bokongku sekarang dan ia meremas pantatku dengan kedua tangannya yang ditutupi sabun yang melimpah, lalu beralih ke pahaku, pantatku mengeras saat jarinya menyentuh bagian dalam pahaku dan nampaknya ia sengaja berlama-lama ditempat itu untuk menggodaku lalu menggosokkan sisa busanya dengan rata ke bagian depan kakiku dan berakhir di pergelangan kaki.

Aku melihat kepala putihnya mencuat dari paha kananku, kedua tanganku kini mengkilap imbas dari busa-busa sabun yang telah luntur, iris kelabunya penuh dengan perasaan menyelidik saat aku menoleh ke arahnya mengabaikan bagian pribadiku, ia sesekali mencuri pandang ke bagian pribadiku yang mulai merona, wajahnya tampak puas melihat diriku yang carut marut berusaha untuk menahan diri.

" _ **That part**_ _needs to wash too_."

Lalu ia menarik dirinya lagi untuk berdiri. Arima-san kembali mengisi ulang cairan sabun ditangannya lalu menggosok kedua telapak tangannya hingga cairan sabun itu larut menjadi tumpukan busa lembut berwarna putih bersih.

" _Stay still_." Gumamnya dingin ditelinga kananku. Aku menelan ludahku dan kembali mempersiapkan diri.

Dadanya kembali bersinggungan dengan punggungku, kedua tangannya menyelinap dari celah tanganku dan meraih bagian pribadiku tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia menggosok kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi busa di sekitar bagian pribadiku, meremas dan memijat area vitalku dengan penuh provokasi.

" _You sure came a lot in my mouth_." Godanya ditelingaku.

" _I want this part become very sterile_." Aku bergidik saat tangannya meremas kemaluanku dengan kejam, membuat desahanku menjadi pekikan. Aku bisa merasakan bagian pribadinya berkontraksi seiring dengan remasan dan pijatannya di kiblat seksualku.

" _I remembered how excited you were a couple minutes ago_." Suaranya sedikit menghilang, " _You are so cute, baby_."

Tidak lupa ia memenuhi perutku yang sedari tadi absen dari genggamannya, ia menyapukan ke seluruh perutku dengan sensual dan provokatif membuat desahanku semakin tinggi dan serak. Telunjuknya mengikuti jejak jahitan yang samar diperut kananku, membuat seluruh kiblat sensitifku dalam keadaan gawat darurat. Kedua _nipple_ -ku mengeras seiring kedua tangannya yang merangkak mendekati dadaku, bagian dalam pahaku semakin penuh.

Arima-san menangkup kedua dadaku dan aku pun mendesah lagi dibawah kendalinya, pergelangan tangan+aroma sabun bukanlah kombinasi yang tepat untuk membangkitkan libido seseorang. Kedua telunjuknya menyentuh puncak dadaku yang mengeras, mengelus _nipple_ -ku yang merona digenggamannya dalam gerakan melingkar, sesekali ia menekan telunjuknya di puncak dadaku yang membuat mulutku tak kuasa melantunkan desahan yang membuat bagian pribadinya semakin keras di punggungku. _Shit_!

"Uuh—" Aku menekan kepalaku sendiri yang kembali terasa berat, " _Arima-san it's too much_." Kataku dengan suara yang serak. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan permintaanku.

" _Your hair needs to wash too_." Ia berkata setelah menghentikan kegiatan persuasifnya. Aku berputar tanpa melihat melihat dirinya dan meraih shampoo di kompartemen sebelumnya lalu mengoper kepadanya botol shampooku tanpa harus menghadap dirinya.

Aku kembali menghadap ke tembok, merasakan buih sabun ditubuhku merosot mengikuti gravitasi, aku menelan ludahku dengan gugup, lalu memejamkan kedua mataku saat kedua tangan kekarnya menangkup kepalaku.

Arima-san menarik beberapa helai rambut dari pelipisku, dan beberapa rambut didekat tengkuk, lalu memijat kulit kepalaku dengan perlahan, ia menggerakkan jemarinya sampai perbatasan pelipisku, menyebarkan seluruh busa shampoo itu secara merata ke seluruh bagian kepala, ia masih me _massage_ kulit kepalaku hingga seluruh rambutku melembut, kedua ibu jarinya menyelinap di bagian belakang telingaku, menekan kulit kepalaku dan menghantarkan ketenangan yang persuasif.

"Sekarang bilaslah tubuhmu." Titahnya sambil menjauh beberapa senti dari tubuhku. Aku segera memutar kenop shower dan hujanan air hangat pun melarutkan seluruh buih di sekujur tubuhku dan melunturkan sentuhan erotisnya juga tentunya.

"Giliranku, Haise." Arima-san berbisik di telingaku, ia menyergap bahu kiriku dengan tidak sabar. Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang jelas mendeskripsikan kengerian dan kebingunganku. Arima-san mengangkat kenop shower membuat arus air hangat yang keluar menjadi semakin deras hingga seluruh tubuhnya kuyup.

"Jangan menatapku seperti orang idiot, Haise. Berputarlah." Keningnya berkedut saat ia menghardikku.

Aku kembali menoleh ke depan sebelum akhirnya berputar menghadapnya. Tubuh telanjang kami saling berhadapan. Tubuh kekarnya basah dialiri oleh air hangat, pundaknya kokoh berlawanan dengan hujanan air yang membasahi tubuhnya bagaikan tiang dermaga yang tengah melawan gelombang, tetap tenang dan tidak bergeming, lehernya yang tinggi berkontraksi dengan seksi, rahang dan tulang selangkanya mendeskripsikan tubuh laki-laki yang sesungguhnya, sangat kontras dengan bibirnya yang terlihat feminin, bibir yang tampak lembut itu mengatup dengan kuat, rambutnya yang sewarna kapas layu menutupi keningnya, menyerah dibawah guyuran air hangat, bulu matanya yang lentik masih bertahan melawan derasnya aliran air, matanya menatapku dengan begitu melankolis, membuat Detektif Special Class ini terlihat jantan lagi feminine disaat yang bersamaan. Aku berhenti bernapas sesaat saat menatap ke keagungan dirinya, meskipun pipinya sedikit merona, ekspresinya justru terlihat penuh percaya diri. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya bertelanjang didepan orang lain, bagaimanapun juga Arima-san bukan _exhibitionist_.

Aku meraih botol shampoo di lantai bath tub—menolak melihat bagian pribadinya karena aku pastikan wajahku akan merona sempurna. Aku mematikan keran shower lalu menuangkan cairan shampoo berwarna putih itu ke telapak tanganku.

"Aku selalu memulai dengan bagian kepala bukan tubuhku, Arima-san." Aku bergumam dengan serak seraya melarutkan cairan sabun itu hingga menjadi tumpukan busa. Arima-san tersenyum lembut ke arahku sebelum menundukkan kepalanya, aku sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya sehingga ia harus menyesuaikan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku memandikan seseorang, dan orang yang beruntung itu untungnya adalah Arima Kishou. Aku mendaratkan kedua tanganku ke rambut selembut kapasnya, membenamkan ke sepuluh jemariku di helaian rambut putihnya yang basah dan mulai memijat kulit kepalanya, aku meraih rambut depannya dan menyentuh pelipisnya dengan pijatan yang lembut lalu merangkak ke belakang telinganya, menelusuri tengkorak kepalanya dan berakhir di perbatasan rambutnya. Ia bangkit sendiri tanpa harus kuberitahu. Aku tertawa pelan saat melihat rambutnya yang bercampur busa secara tidak beraturan, melihatnya dalam keadaan yang kacau bukanlah hal yang mudah kau temui.

Aku setengah tersenyum saat melihat Arima-san berkedip penasaran padaku, membuat penampilannya menjadi lebih _cute_ dan menggemaskan. Aku berjinjit dan bertumpu pada pundaknya kemudian mengecup bibir menggoda laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Keningnya mengerut, tatapannya jadi semakin penuh tanda tanya, bibirnya sedikit turun.

"Jangan sekarang." Bisiknya didepan wajahku, suaranya sedikit serak. "Tolong lanjutkan, aku mulai kedinginan."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dengan kecewa saat kecupanku di respon dengan garing olehnya, aku mengangguk lemah kemudian meraih botol sabun mandi di dekat kakinya. Aku menggosok cairan sabun ditanganku hingga larut menjadi busa lalu mulai menyabuni pundaknya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu."

" _It heals fast_." Desakku, menduga bahwa ia tengah menyinggung bibirku yang terluka.

"No, bukan itu yang aku maksud." Katanya tak mau mengalah. Aku berhenti menyabuni pundaknya.

"Menggigit bibir seperti itu sama saja dengan mengundangku untuk menerkammu, kau mengerti?" Bisiknya di depan wajahku, ibu jarinya menggamit daguku dengan posesif.

"Aku tidak menyentuhmu dalam waktu yang lama, jadi tolong jangan membakar nafsuku yang sudah di ujung kepala ini dengan tindakan yang bukan-bukan." Sergahnya membawa wajahnya mendekati wajahku. "Atau aku akan memperkosamu dengan sangat brutal, kau mengerti?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan gugup dan mengangguk, kedua mataku terkejut tak berkedip ke tatapannya yang meneror.

"Aku tidak ingin mengotori malam perayaan ini dengan perbuatan yang kotor." _Well, as if what we've done weren't dirty anyway_?

Tanganku bergerak ke bahu kanannya, menyelimuti seluruh kulit putihnya yang tampak _manly_ dengan buih sabun di tanganku, lalu berpindah ke bahu kirinya, memperlakukan seluruh lengan hingga telapak jarinya dengan perlakuan yang sama.

"Tolong berputar, Arima-san. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu." Aku berkata setelah menghela napas.

Arima-san memutar tubuhnya dengan mudah, aku mengisi ulang cairan sabun ditanganku lagi lalu mulai menggosok punggungnya yang tegap. Ototnya berkontraksi dengan seksi saat aku menekan-nekan telapak jariku dipunggungnya. Aku memenuhi telapakku lagi dengan sabun cair lalu mengusap pinggangnya, ia meregangkan otot lehernya dengan gugup saat kedua tanganku mulai menggapai perutnya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dari celah dipinggangnya dan mulai mengusap perutnya yang naik turun, aku menahan napas saat merasakan otot _sixpack_ -nya menggelinjang dibawah sentuhanku, dengan sekuat tenaga aku mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan, perutnya semakin menggulung saat tanganku menuruni pusarnya, dan aku bisa mendengar Arima-san mengumpat entah pada siapa. " _Damn it_."

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dan mengisi ulang sabun cair pada telapak tanganku, aku mulai merunduk dan mulai menggosok bagian bawah tubuhnya, aku memulainya dari tulang ekor lalu menuruni bongkahan pantatnya yang kencang. Mulai memasuki bagian dalam pahanya, aku berusaha keras mengalihkan pandanganku dan menggosok paha kirinya. Aku berdoa agar tidak menyentuh bagian yang ada diselangkangannya, lalu mulai menggosokkan sisa sabun ditanganku hingga telapak kakinya.

Aku kembali berdiri dengan wajah yang merona, membayangkan bokongnya berkontraksi sedekat itu diwajahku beberapa detik yang lalu, _Oh my God_! Rasanya hidungku sudah mau mimisan saja!

" _That was good_ , Haise." Desisnya sambil kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. " _Very good_." Desahannya begitu menggoda ditelingaku, ia berusaha mengatur napasnya saat berbalik menghadapku. Aku memutar keran air hangat dibelakangku dan mengguyur wajahnya yang sudah terlihat kacau. Gumpalan residu sampo mengalir bersamaan dengan guyuran air hangat dari atas kepalanya, ia memijat kepalanya sendiri membantu menyingkirkan residu sampo dikepalanya supaya cepat menghilang lalu menekan-nekan wajahnya sendiri.

Aku mematikan keran shower setelah ia rasa tubuhnya cukup bersih, lalu menunggu sampai ia selesai memijat wajahnya sendiri. Sisa air hangat yang menghujani tubuhnya terjatuh ke arah gravitasi, rambut putihnya tampak berat oleh titik-titik air di ujung rambutnya, bulir-bulir air tampak jelas di kedua bahu dan pundaknya. Arima-san membuka wajahnya lagi, kami saling memandang diri dalam waktu yang lama, dua mata kami saling menebak perasaan masing-masing, pipi kami merona, bibir kami sama-sama sedikit terbuka, refleksi tubuhku tampak jelas di dua iris kelabunya, rasa-rasanya tubuh kami seperti melebur menjadi satu, aku melengkapi dirinya dan ia melengkapi diriku, bersatu dalam kenikmatan fana nan singkat.

" _You're so beautiful_." Tanpa kusadari aku membisikkan pikiranku. Aku pun melihatnya bereaksi.

" _You're so beautiful_." Ia mendekati tubuhku, meraih kepalaku dengan tangan besarnya lalu mencium bibirku. Aku menangkap kedua tangannya dikepalaku, mencegah kedua tangan itu meninggalkan tubuhku dan membalas ciumannya dengan tidak sabar. Pada akhirnya kerinduan yang telah lama kami pendam, nafsu yang sudah sangat lama kami tekan, rasa cinta kami yang semakin lama semakin meluas melebur dalam ciuman ini, ciuman ini alpa dari gairah dan hal-hal kotor, ciuman ini murni ciuman yang menggambarkan kerinduan kami, mendeskripsikan teriakan relung hati kami yang kerap berdengung _aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu_.

" _I'm so fucking miss you_ , Arima-san." Ungkapku di antara desahanku, meraba lengan atletisnya yang masih basah oleh air bilas, mataku menelusuri wajahnya yang tak ekspresinya tak pernah bisa kutebak.

"Ssh.." Desisnya meraba bibirku dengan ibu jarinya, telapak tangannya menangkup rahangku dengan posesif, menenangkan kegugupanku dengan perlakuannya.

" _You can miss me anytime you want, baby_." Ia mengecup keningku. " _Now do me a favor, please finish your job_."

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku dengan tidak tertarik. _Oh dan sekarang datang bagian tersulitnya_ , raungku dalam hati. Untuk sesaat aku berharap ia tidak menyuruhku menyentuh bagian pribadinya, namun permintaanku ditepis oleh perkataan selanjutnya. " _You know which part I mean, don't you_?"

"Uh-huh." Anggukku membenarkan. Lalu membasuh tubuhnya sedikit dengan air hangat, aku menuangkan sabun cair ke tanganku lagi sambil menelan ludah. Aku menolak melihat ke bagian intim itu, sebaliknya aku menatap wajahnya dan mencari bagian dibawah sana melewati perutnya.

Bagian intimnya sudah setengah ereksi saat aku menyentuhnya dengan kedua tanganku, untuk yang pertama kalinya aku menyentuh bagian paling pribadi dari seorang Arima Kishou, biasanya ia yang selalu menyentuh diriku, entah dengan tangan atau mulutnya namun kali ini, ia membiarkanku mengeksplorasi bagian tubuh yang sudah tiga kali mengoyak lubangku ini, _Jesus_!

Aku melihatnya memejamkan kedua matanya, tampak menikmati genggaman tanganku yang menguasai bagian pribadinya, lalu dari mulutnya yang tertutup desahan di tenggorokannya menguak. Pipiku kembali merona saat aku dihadapkan oleh seorang Arima Kishou yang tampak menikmati nafsu yang menguasai pemikirannya, aku tidak melihat perlawanan sedikitpun dari ekspresinya, ia membiarkan nafsu itu merenggut penguasaan dirinya dengan mudah, tubuhnya jadi terlihat rentan dan rapuh direngkuh oleh gairah sesaat yang sedang membangkitkan libidonya.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia tampak melupakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan manusia, ia menikmati dirinya dimabuk oleh ombak gairah dihadapannya dan tenggelam ke dalamnya, melarutkan dirinya sendiri ke kenikmatan sementara. "Mmh.." Ia mendesah lagi masih dengan bibirnya yang tertutup rapat. Aku melanjutkan gerakan tanganku, meraba perpanjangan ereksinya dan mendistribusikan cairan sabun ke seluruh area intimnya.

" _Dear God_!" Pekiknya sambil membelalakkan matanya kearahku. " _You're so goddamn good on this_ , Haise." Tubuhnya bergetar seiring remasanku pada bagian intimnya.

" _I've learnt it from you, sir_." Responku sambil tersipu, wajahnya terguncang oleh sengatan sensual yang kuberikan, ia mengambil napas dengan susah payah lalu menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan kegugupan dirinya dan ia terlihat lebih baik dari dua detik yang lalu.

" _Keep learning from your superior_ , Haise—" Ujarnya dengan susah payah, desahannya semakin intens.

" _Yes, sir_." Aku mengecilkan volume suaraku, bagian intimnya semakin mengeras seiring pijatanku yang semakin cepat, entah kenapa aku jadi terbiasa dengan perpanjangannya, aku menambahkan tanganku yang menganggur dan mengelus puncak ereksinya.

" _Oh, fuck_!" Umpatnya sambil mengangkat kepala, otot-otot dilehernya menegang, urat-urat yang seksi bermunculan dari bawah kulitnya, kerongkongannya tercekat naik turun, berusaha keras mengatur napas dan air liurnya sendiri yang kini tidak bisa ia bedakan, pundaknya naik turun dengan panik seiring usahanya yang gagal mengumpulkan udara.

" _I'm gonna come in your hands,_ Haise _._ " Ia menjelaskan diantara desahannya yang semakin serak, ia meraih daguku dengan gegabah. " _If you don't want your hands to be dirty, please stop right now_." Tuturnya tergesa-gesa terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman ditelingaku. Setelah sejauh ini, ia menyuruhku untuk berhenti? Tampak seperti sebuah penawaran yang tidak adil bagiku.

"No." Aku menolak dengan tegas. " _I won't stop until you come. Please come in my hands, sir_."

Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, aku mendengar suara tawanya yang mendesah, kedua matanya terpejam saat ujung tanganku menyentuh puncak ereksinya yang lembut. Mulutnya yang biasa memberikan perintah kini bergetar dengan seduktif, hanya erangan sensual yang melantun dari situ.

Aku mendekati wajahnya dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibirnya yang merona.

" _You're so cute, sir_." Bisikku didepan wajahnya, namun wajah yang sudah kacau itu tetap tidak bergeming. Seolah mengabaikan godaanku kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat, tampak lebih berkonsentrasi terhadap kenikmatan diujung ereksinya yang seperti berlangsung selamanya.

Aku menarik diriku dengan kecewa, bahkan disaat aku menguasai bagian intimnya seperti ini ia masih mengenali kapasitasnya sendiri. Ia tidak membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh arus kenikmatan, sebaliknya ia yang justru mengatur arus kenikmatan itu. Apakah aku yang kurang jago dalam menggoda seseorang? Ataukah Arima-san yang benar-benar keras kepala? Aku berinisiatif menambahkan tenaga pada pijatanku diperpanjangannya dan aku melihat kedua alisnya mulai bereaksi, kelopak matanya tampak bergerak tidak tenang, bibirnya terbuka, mendengungkan desahan paling kencangnya sejauh ini dan pada saat itu aku tahu siasatku berhasil. Aku tersenyum simpul, bangga dengan diriku sendiri yang berhasil membuat seorang Arima Kishou, pria yang paling ditakuti oleh Ghoul mendesah seperti wanita. Tubuhnya yang bergetar tak beraturan terlihat semakin seksi saat erangannya terlantun.

Aku melepaskan showerku dari hangernya kemudian membersihkan bagian intimnya dari residu sabun yang mengganggu, Arima-san tampak tidak terusik saat aku menghentikan pijatanku, ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan yang melankolis, bahunya masih naik turun, wajahnya benar-benar merona dengan sempurna, bulir-bulir air dirambut putihnya sudah setengah mengering.

" _I'm not done yet, sir_." Aku berkata setelah selesai membasuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia hanya meresponku dengan menaikkan alisnya.

Aku tercekat saat kedua mataku menangkap ereksinya untuk yang pertama kalinya, seperti kepunyaanku dan kepunyaan anak-anak cowok lainnya di seluruh belahan bumi manapun, bagian intim itu berdenyut, merona, dan mengeras dengan gagah. Namun ukuran dirinya jauh lebih besar dibanding kepunyaanku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika menyadari bahwa selama ini benda yang mengoyak lubangku dan menggoda _a-spot_ ku besarnya melebihi batas kewajaranku. Bagaimana caranya benda sepanjang itu menembus _a-hole_ ku? Wajahku memerah dengan sempurna, aku kembali menelan ludahku sebelum akhirnya merunduk, menyamakan tinggi kepalaku dengan bagian intim yang masih berdiri dengan percaya diri.

Aku mencium perpanjangannya sebagai langkah awal, kemudian menghapus jejak air yang ada diperpanjangannya dengan lidahku, senyumnya bergetar saat aku melirik ke wajahnya.

" _You're su-ch a good bo—y_ , Haise." Ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia mengusap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

Kulitnya masih terasa seperti kimia di mulutku saat aku melahap puncak ereksinya, bukan cuma sisa air bilas saja yang memenuhi mulutku, rasa getir dan sedikit manis menyeruak dari lubangnya yang kubelai dengan lidahku, aku masih mengawasi perubahan wajahnya dari bawah sini, ia tersenyum lebar hingga deretan gigi depannya terlihat, erangannya semakin koheren mendeskripsikan kebutuhan birahi raganya, matanya setengah terpejam seperti orang yang sedang mabuk, Arima-san terlihat begitu rapuh karena kesensitifan tubuhnya, seolah satu sentuhan saja sudah bisa membuat tubuhnya hancur berkeping-keping.

" _Ah, you're getting very good on this,_ Haise." Desahannya menampakkan keterkejutan, ia membenamkan jemarinya dengan lembut di helai rambutku. Aku semakin melumat ereksinya hingga lubangnya menggelitik pangkal kerongkonganku, ujung ereksinya membuatku tersedak, aku berhenti melumat perpanjangannya.

" _If you can't do this we can stop_." Sarannya masih membelai rambutku, bahuku bergetar dengan hebat saat aku mencoba mengatur napasku kembali, seluruh isi mulutku jadi berbau seperti dirinya, aku tahu wajahku sudah melebihi kacau saat ia menyarankanku untuk berhenti.

"No." Kataku setengah berteriak, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tidak sabar. " _Let me have you in my mouth, sir_."

Lalu aku menelan perpanjangannya lagi, aroma besi dan sedikit rasa manis semakin intens dimulutku saat aku kembali melumat bagian intimnya, aku menutup kedua mataku, mencoba untuk mengabaikan tatapannya dan berkonsentrasi pada stimulasiku, aku mengecup ujung ereksinya yang lembap, menggelitik bagian lunak itu dengan lidahku lalu melumat bagian intimnya lagi, aku merasakan jemarinya semakin kuat terbenam dikepalaku, dan aku pun melahap ereksinya lagi hingga pangkal tenggorokanku, aku terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengatur napasku dan menyesuaikan mulutku dengan ereksinya yang semakin berdenyut agar aku tak lagi tersedak, lalu aku mendengar Arima-san memerintahku dengan suara desahannya yang semakin seksi.

" _Move, baby_." Ia mengusap kepalaku dengan kasar. " _Move_."

Aku mulai menggerakkan rahangku secara perlahan, menunggu posisi yang pas supaya aku tidak tersedak dan desahannya pun kembali memenuhi ruangan saat lidahku kembali membelai ujung ereksinya lalu menyinggungnya lagi dengan pangkal tenggorokanku. Aku mempercepat proses itu saat bagian intimnya semakin keras di dalam mulutku, aku mengulum, menjilat dan menyesap cairan kejantannya. Kedua tanganku melingkar di pinggulnya, menjaga tubuhnya supaya tidak bergerak dan mengganggu kesibukanku. Aku mulai terbiasa melakukan ini, entah kenapa ada rasa kepuasan yang amat besar muncul dari alam bawah sadarku, rasa puas melihat pasanganmu merintih dibawah kendalimu, begitupun Arima-san, aku melihat bagaimana ia tenggelam dalam arus kenikmatan yang memanja libidonya, mendengar kejujuran dalam desahannya, menerima perubahan tubuhnya yang semakin sensitif akan sentuhan.

Saat cairan yang keluar dari ereksinya semakin penuh dimulutku, aku tahu dia sudah menyentuh batas tubuhnya. Akupun menyambut cairan itu dengan sukacita, menelan cairan semen itu dalam sekali tegukan. Rasanya pahit dan hambar, cairan asing itu tidak bisa ditoleril oleh kewarasanku, namun karena kewarasanku telah dirampas oleh tuntutan libido yang memabukkan, aku bisa dengan mudah menelan cairan seksual itu tanpa rasa malu. aku menuntut dalam tatapanku, kepalaku mulai berkunang-kunang saat aku sudah menelan hampir seluruh cairan yang meledak dari ereksinya, lidahku masih menggoda puncak ereksinya yang masih terasa lunak dan legit itu, memerah seluruh bagian intimnya supaya memberikan _feedback_ yang lebih.

" _That's enough_.. _that's enough_.. _get up_!" Arima-san mengangkat tubuhku dengan tidak sabar. Ia meraih kedua lenganku dan membantuku kembali berdiri.

" _Get up_!" Pekiknya sebelum bibirnya menciumku dengan beringas.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, membiarkan mulutnya mendominasi bibirku yang masih sedikit berbau semennya, aku menempelkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya, sementara kedua tangannya meremas pipi bokongku, aku bertumpu pada jari kakiku, menyesuaikan tinggi badannya hingga bagian intimnya yang masih basah bersentuhan dengan bagian intimku, seiring itu pula ciuman kami menjadi lebih liar, lidah kami saling menghantarkan vibrasi yang membuat detak jantung kami menjadi tak menentu, kedua tanganku menekan kepalanya mendukung ciuman kami semakin panas dan menggila, bagian intimku menuntut dirinya, tak ada yang bisa kami dengar diruangan itu selain deru napas kami sendiri.

"Aah!" Aku menjerit saat terlepas dari ciuman mautnya, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku yang terasa pening dipundak kirinya. Detak jantungnya berdengung ditelingaku seiring dada telanjangnya yang naik turun, pundakku masih berguncang dan aku memeluk kepalanya dengan lemah meminta perhatiannya.

"Ssh.." Bisiknya dikepalaku, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus pelipisku dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan tubuhku yang masih naik turun.

" _It's okay_ , _let it go_." Ia berbisik lagi, bibirnya menempel di kepalaku dan ia mengecup ubun-ubunku.

Aku meresap ciuman Arima-san dikepalaku, merasakan ketenangan berkumpul dari situ dan menyebar ke seluruh penjuru tubuhku, memperlambat laju gairah ditubuhku dan membantuku memunculkan lagi kewarasanku. Lenganku semakin melingkar dengan erat, aku menutup mataku sendiri mencoba membaui pernapasanku dengan wangi tubuhnya, kepalaku berpindah ke ceruk lehernya, mengecup leher yang berdenyut seksi itu dengan manja.

" _You've sure learnt a lot_ , Haise-kun—"

Aku mengubur mukaku yang bersemu dilehernya saat ia bergurau, lalu berdeham protes dan memukul punggungnya dengan tanganku. " _Shuddup_.." Erangku diantara kulit lehernya.

"Dasar perawan!" Celetuknya setelah tertawa dengan puas lalu ia kembali memukul pantatku, membuatku yang sedang asyik bermanja dilehernya tersentak.

"Sekarang keringkan tubuhmu, aku akan membilas tubuhku sendiri."

Aku menuruti perintahnya dan mengeringkan tubuhku, sementara ia menutup tirai mandi dibelakangku dan mengguyur dirinya sendiri dibawah pancuran air shower yang hangat.

 _What a special night_ , gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

—to be continued—

a.n: Tolong jangan bully saya, karena saya benar-benar mengumpulkan keberanian setengah mati untuk menyelesaikan chapter kali ini, Arima-san maafkan kekurang ajaran saya menodai karaktermu T_T


End file.
